


Wouldn’t Change a Thing

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Dreamwidth, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins accidentally encounter each other in a BDSM club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn’t Change a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org) 2011 Mini Challenge (Alternatives). My Alternative = alternate mode of employment. In this, Jensen and Misha are not the actors we're familiar with, they're employees of an insurance company who encounter each other by chance at a BDSM club.
> 
> No harm is intended to either Misha or Jensen or to their exceptionally lovely wives! ♥

Jensen sat by himself, a little nervous as he stared around the darkly lit room surrounding him. People passed him by, some glancing curiously at him, some staring outright at him, while still others barely looked at him at all. Jensen didn't know what was worse, the curious and the openly lustful stares or the indifference, the blatantly cold shouldered attitudes.

He sighed and decided that he’d made a mistake coming here, to this club. It had seemed a good idea when he’d made the decision to attend after he’d overheard a muttered conversation at work. He thought back over that time, of having his back turned and of hearing voices behind him, pitched low, quiet, private, undoubtedly coming from office workers unseen standing at the water cooler. At the mention of a Dom/sub club newly opened on the edge of town, Jensen’s interest had been piqued.

He had always been interested in attending a club designed for kinks, although had never been brave enough to venture inside one nor thought he would have been given a chance to, either. If there hadn’t been a newly opened club in town, he knew he wouldn’t have had the courage to actively travel to one himself.

At the office, he liked the idea of appearing to others as the private man, closely guarded yet all too ready to swap jokes about hockey, discuss tactics and take an active interest in his friend’s lives, particularly his closest friend, Jared. Jared kept two dogs, Harley and Sadie, and Jensen had even walked them in the park on odd occasions as a favor to Jared.

Despite outwardly appearances of being the quiet man, inside he harbored fantasies of being whipped, subjugated, dominated, held down, handcuffed, anything so long as made him feel good. Now, his fantasies looked to remain just that, blown out of the water before they yet had a chance to sail.

“Your first time here, right?” came a soft voice from nearby, warm and pleasant and silkily sensual, confident despite the quiet pitch.

Jensen looked up into a pair of soft, wide blue eyes, dark and understanding, beguiling yet somehow all knowing and definitely interested.

“Yeah,” Jensen said, with a wry grin. “That easy to spot, huh?”

“Kind of,” the other man said, with an effortless, cat-like shrug. “Don’t worry, you’re hiding it well. I’m unusually perceptive, plus I don’t remember seeing you here before. I’m a regular frequenter here, since its inaugural night actually. I would have remembered you.”

Jensen felt himself blush suddenly, something he usually prided himself on never doing. There was something about the confident, easy man before him that begged a blush, a heated sexual desire to creep across Jensen’s skin until it was all consuming.

“What’s your name?” the man asked, laying a claiming hand upon Jensen’s shoulder when an interested secondary Dom came cruising too near.

“Jensen,” Jensen replied. “Jensen Ackles. What‘s yours?”

“Misha or Master Misha to my previous subs,” Misha said, with a grin. “So which are you? You didn’t say.”

“Come again?” Jensen asked, blinking up at Master Misha with a questioning look.

“Which are you? Dom or sub? At first glance, I’d say sub,” Misha said, with an appraising eye over Jensen’s sturdy frame. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Jensen replied, wondering why Misha seemed all too concerned in giving offense when there was none to be had. “Actually, I am a sub. I enjoy the idea of being dominated.”

“Good. I was hoping you were a sub. I fancy a nice, shiny new sub. I don’t have one at the moment. The last one I had kinda bailed on me,” Misha said, with a shrug. “We parted amicably, although rather suddenly. No big loss, especially seeing as the fates and furies brought me you. Up until now, I believe I was merely sampling, being insouciant with my affections. I‘m looking to change all that with the right person.”

Again, Jensen blushed, wondering if Misha used that as a usual chat-up line. Somehow, he doubted it, although he wondered why he thought that. He didn’t get a chance to think further on it as he allowed Misha to take his hand, to guide him into a private room just off the main room.

“For this, I think we should go somewhere more private,” Misha explained, as the door closed solidly behind them. “I wouldn’t normally take a first-time sub in public. Unless you want me to, of course.”

Misha’s perfect dark brow lifted in an arch gesture, plump mouth pouting with an interested quirk.

“I’d rather go private this time, thanks,” Jensen replied, glad that the other man had given him the option.

“Not all Master’s give their slaves the option,” Misha said, as if in answer to Jensen’s thoughts. “I am not one of those Masters. I like to listen to my slaves. I want this to be pleasurable for both of us, otherwise there will be little point.”

“Quite,” Jensen replied, with a small smile, finding himself relaxing still further in the other man’s presence. “I’m gonna like being with you, I can tell.”

Misha smiled in pleasure at the compliment, before he said - “Good. I was going to say the same thing about you. Carry on talking like that and I will most likely keep you all to myself.”

At Jensen’s look, Misha laughed, all flashing teeth and exposed neck as he tilted his head to the ceiling.

“Some Doms like to share their subs. Mostly I like to share, but with you I am fully prepared to make the exception,” Misha said, by way of explanation. “I wouldn’t want to share someone as pretty as you.”

“Thanks,” Jensen said, with a pleased grin of his own.

“That is, if you’re agreeable to this, of course,” Misha said, with a deferring nod to Jensen.

“Very,” Jensen said, glad that he’d now been claimed.

Truth was, he was kind of dreading the idea of being forced into taking several partners in one night, although the idea of possible threesomes had always seemed intriguing to him, an idea to be put on hold for another time. Still, to be taken out of the loop and to be expected to serve only one Master for his first night and in all likelihood for the rest of his tenure here, pleased him greatly. He knew that he’d now made the right decision to attend here, if it had brought him to Misha.

“What do you like, Jensen?” Misha asked, sprawling easily over the couch ranged against the far wall.

His legs were spread and his cock was prominently displayed against the crotch of his leather pants in an impressive bulge. Jensen knew he’d done that on purpose and he licked his lips, liking what he saw very much. Misha tracked the movements, smirking at a job well done on his part.

“I like whips, handcuffs, dildos, for starters,” Jensen said, a little breathlessly.

“That so? They happen to be my specialty. What luck,” Misha said, dryly, with a wink at Jensen.

Jensen smiled at Misha, surprised at how effortless and charming Misha seemed and the man thanked whatever lucky angel was looking after him that day to make Misha take note and approach him. Jensen was already glad to be in Misha’s obviously capable and safe hands, easing Jensen into the BDSM lifestyle with ease and grace.

“Do you have a safe word? Or is it too soon to be asking something like that? I know it’s your first time, and all,” Misha drawled as he began unhooking toys from a cupboard nearby.

“Safe word? No. You choose one,” Jensen replied, with another smile at Misha.

“Such trust already,” Misha said, with an amused chuckle. “I can see I’m gonna have fun with you.”

“I hope so,” Jensen replied, as Misha came closer.

He didn’t step away when Misha crowded into his personal space, eyes wide and impossibly blue as he licked at his full lips. A faint heat crept beneath Jensen’s skin again and he almost flinched at the soft feel of Misha’s lips against his own. He kept himself steady, eyes fluttering closed as he lost himself to the kiss, marvelling at the myriad tastes that formed upon Misha’s tongue, soft, silken tastes like vanilla and chocolate, richest coffee beans. He accepted more of Misha’s tongue in his mouth, intoxicated by the heady tastes and wanting more, more sensations, more taste, more Misha. Misha ended the kiss and there was clear reluctance in his eyes as he leant back slightly to stare at Jensen, pupils blown wide with lust.

“You are good at that,” he said, admiringly. “Maybe your safe word should be luscious.”

Jensen blushed again, before he dipped his head into a nod of assent.

“Thank you, Master, that is acceptable,” he said, falling into the protocol eagerly, glad to receive the safe word so freely given to him by Misha.

Misha cocked one eyebrow at him, obviously pleased at Jensen’s easy use of his title, and he nodded, all but patting Jensen upon his head.

“Good,” he said, approvingly. “You’re pleasing me already. You may continue with this and I’ll treat you well.”

“Thank you, Master. I’ll look forward to it,” Jensen replied, grinning in excitement at Misha.

“Are you sure this is your first time? You’re a quick learner, if it is,” Misha questioned.

“This is my first time. You’re my first,” Jensen said, mentally adding “and hopefully last.”

“And hopefully last,” Misha said for him, one eyebrow raised coquettishly.

“Hopefully, yes,” Jensen replied, easily.

Misha nodded, in satisfaction, before he said - “Okay, Jensen. I think this arrangement is going to be very mutually pleasing. I want you to get down on your knees and suck me off. We'll start with that, ease you into this.”

Jensen nodded, wordlessly, nervous tension coiling through him, tempered with eager excitement. He sank to his knees before Misha, hands groping at the other man’s zipper and pulling it down easily. Misha watched, breath held slightly at the first brush of Jensen's fingers against his cock, easing his thick length from out of his leather pants. Jensen looked up approvingly at Misha, both at the impressive size of Misha’s cock and also at his preference for not wearing any underpants. Misha winked at him but said nothing; instead he watched as Jensen’s mouth slowly eased over the end of his cock, plush full mouth stretching wide to fully accommodate his thick length.

Misha moaned, throaty and guttural at the delicious wet warmth that surrounded his dick, as Jensen’s head began to bob between his legs, confident, quick, eager, tongue lapping and laving over every inch of his cock that he could reach.

Misha fisted his hand through Jensen’s short hair, groaning louder now as the other man sucked on him faster, harder, getting into the swing of pleasuring his new Master. Misha whined deep in his throat, Jensen’s name spilling easily from his lips as he came hard down the other man’s throat, pulsing waves of his seed pumping thickly into Jensen’s mouth. The other man pulled away, swallowing Misha’s cum easily and wiping the remnants away with the back of his hand, before he made a move to tuck Misha’s length back in his pants.

“No,” Misha ordered, harshly. “Leave it. We're not finished.”

Jensen nodded, head bowed before the Master, already obedient to a man he’d met mere minutes before. Misha nodded, pleased by his new slave, so eager to please, so willingly responsive and talented with his mouth. Misha could tell that he was going to be very pleased with his slave and knew he definitely didn’t want to share his sweet ass with anyone. He doubted he’d want another slave again after Jensen and he knew this already within a half hour of Jensen’s company.

He patted Jensen on the head and stroked his fingers through the short strands of the other man’s hair, before he said - “Are you ready to take a dildo, my slave?”

“Yes, Master, anything you wish,” Jensen said, subserviently, eyes raising hopefully to meet Misha’s.

“Good. Take off your clothes and lay over there,” Misha said, indicating a nearby bed with an eager hand.

He watched as Jensen stripped, eagerness soon replacing his nervousness, and transforming him into a primal, sensual being. Jensen’s body looked good beneath his clothes and Misha nodded in approval, eyes lingering upon every facet of Jensen’s body.

“You are beautiful,” Misha announced when Jensen looked to him as though for approval.

“Thank you, Master. So are you,” Jensen replied, eagerly, eyes heated and all too admiring as they skimmed every part of Misha’s still mostly clothed body.

Misha laughed at that and was surprised at how much Jensen’s words meant to him. No one had ever said that he was beautiful before and truly meant it the way Jensen did. He made a vow to himself to keep Jensen, no matter what. He was a more than suitable slave for his desires. He slowly stripped before Jensen, feeling the weight of the other man’s gaze heavy upon him, hungry gaze taking in every facet of his slender frame, obviously enjoying the show that Misha put on just for him.

Misha pointed to the bed and said harshly - “Get on the bed, Jen. Don’t make me punish you for disobedience.”

Jensen hurried to spread himself over the planes of the bed, legs wide and inviting as he watched Misha stalk closer. The Master’s frame prowled towards him, hungry gaze locked upon Jensen’s body approvingly. Jensen shuddered beneath the sheer sexual weight of that one look and he started touching himself, turned on by the look in Misha’s eyes. Misha’s plump lips quirked in amusement when he saw Jensen begin to wank off, before he batted his hand away and shook his head.

“No, Slave. Do not touch yourself until I tell you so,” he said, aggressively and Jensen moaned, obviously enjoying the direct order in his voice.

Jensen waited until Misha settled in between his legs, skilfully slicking up the dildo with lube and setting it to vibrating against Jensen’s balls. Jensen moaned loudly, arousal clear and heavy in his tone as he grappled with the sheets beneath his body. His dick became harder still and throbbing between his legs, achingly hard and leaking pre-cum from the head. Misha grinned and licked his lips, unable to tear his gaze from Jensen’s leaking cock. He teased the other man by pressing the vibrating toy against his thick shaft, and Jensen wailed loudly, losing control and covering the toy and Misha’s hand with thick waves of his cum. Misha sighed and turned the dildo off.

“Really, you have to learn better restraint than that,” he said. “You have to try and last longer. I barely did anything.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just all too new, plus you - “ and Jensen broke off his own sentence as though in embarrassment.

“I what?” Misha asked, curiously.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jensen said, quietly. “I’ve never been with anyone who looks like you.”

Misha blushed and said - “Come on, we’ve got all night. We can work on your stamina by stages.”

“You’re not gonna get rid of me?” Jensen asked, hopefully.

“No, Jen, I won’t. I’ll help you with your stamina. You’re new to this. I’m not,” Misha said, with a grin.

“Most other Doms wouldn’t even give me another chance,” Jensen said, morosely.

Misha sighed and decided not to sugar coat it for him.

“Maybe, maybe not; it depends on the Dom. I'm not most Doms, however,” he said.

“I’m glad,” Jensen replied, as he dared to press one hand against Misha’s cheek.

Misha smiled at the contact and leant into Jensen’s touch easily, before he pulled away and said - “Come on. Time’s wasting.”

“I thought you said we had all night?” Jensen questioned.

“The club closes at midnight. I was hoping we’d move to my house afterwards,” Misha said, with a questioning tilt of his head to Jensen.

Despite that gentle head-tilt, Jensen decided that Misha wasn’t really asking, merely throwing the idea out there and hoping that Jensen would go for it. He knew that he’d be mad not to take Misha up on his offer.

“Yes,” Jensen agreed readily, thinking of his own cold, empty apartment with a chill.

“I’ve never taken a sub home before, especially not on the first night,” Misha suddenly said, as though that information meant so very much to him and maybe it did.

“I’m glad,” Jensen said, processing that small piece of significant information and feeling pride settle through him as a consequence.

He wondered what he’d done to make him stand out in Misha’s eyes and decided not to question it, just live it, enjoy it, experience it and Misha.

“So am I,” Misha replied, before he picked up a whip. “Let’s see how you like this, huh?”

Jensen grinned at that and positioned himself eagerly in front of his Master. It turned out that Jensen liked the whip very much, crying out in pained ecstasy every time the strips of leather crossed his naked ass, leaving welts in their wake. He rocked back into Misha’s soothing touch after every stroke and growl of his slave being a naughty boy, which further heightened Jensen’s arousal. He maintained his stamina that time, only cumming when Misha stroked his dick a few times to reward him.

From there, they moved on to the handcuffs, effectively making Jensen a willing prisoner to Misha upon the bed. Misha spread his new and all too willing slave’s legs wide before he started to prepare his lover. Jensen watched Misha’s slick, lube covered fingers dip and flash in the air, long digits skilfully working him loose and wide. Although Jensen had had anal before, he remembered that he hadn’t enjoyed the experience very much, barely prepared for it before his so-called lover penetrated him. His lover hadn’t lasted long, either during sex or in Jensen’s life. Jensen had a feeling Misha wouldn’t be like that at all.

 

Misha worked Jensen loose and wide, making sure he prepped Jensen well, before slowly easing his hands away from the other man’s ass. Jensen’s pupils were dilated so wide, the pupils had eaten the bright green of his eyes and Misha mourned the loss of color. He had never seen a man with a gaze so vividly green before and he loved the man’s eyes, the way they complemented his complexion, pale creamy skin liberally decorated with freckles across his cheeks and bridge of his nose. Even his eyelashes were long and curling, lending a beautiful quality to his eyes that Misha had never seen before. He made short, confident work of preparing himself, slicking his cock liberally with lube before he laid himself carefully upon Jensen.

He slowly eased into the other man, shuddering at the tight feel of Jensen surrounding him and the vague hitch of pain and uncertainty in the other man’s breath. Misha stopped, waited until Jensen relaxed before pushing further inside his lover, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside his tight heat. He waited again, waited until Jensen had fully relaxed beneath him, before he started to thrust into Jensen, gently, slowly at first, easing them both into a new situation.

Jensen gasped at the thick feel of Misha inside him, cock moving and filling him completely, striking inside him with confident strokes. He relaxed still further and gave himself completely to Misha, and the Master grinned, picking up immediately upon Jensen’s total submission to him.

“Good slave, good boy, you’re doing just fine,” Misha crooned, before laying a kiss upon Jensen’s full mouth.

Jensen realized then that this was the first time that Misha had kissed him since that initial one when they'd first entered the room. Somehow, it made love-making all the more intimate and he accepted Misha’s tongue inside his mouth again.

The handcuffs rattled against the bed frame as Jensen shifted, adjusting the angle of his legs to allow Misha better access to him. Misha moaned and started to pump his hips harder against the other man’s skin slapping together amid vague groans of exertion, breathy gasps of aroused pleasure as they fucked.

“Harder,” Jensen said, suddenly, deciding he could take more of what Misha was so obviously capable of.

“Harder, what?” Misha growled as he leant in to nip Jensen’s earlobe with punishing teeth.

“Master,” Jensen moaned, remembering his manners all too late. “Harder, Master - please.”

Misha moaned and started sinking deeper inside Jensen, pumping his hips harder, faster, rougher against Jensen’s body, punishing him with his dick. Jensen moaned loudly at the rough treatment, obviously getting off on it and easing into the sensations well. Misha grunted and groaned, writhing on top of Jensen eagerly, enjoying the feel of the other man beneath him.

Jensen came without being touched, whimpering for his master as seed pulsed from his throbbing dick to cover them both with thick white strands of his cum. Misha shuddered and came, spending himself deep inside Jensen with a choked off cry of Jensen’s name. They relaxed together, coming down from post orgasmic highs together, before Misha finally released Jensen from his bonds.

“Okay, so we’ve ascertained that you like being flogged and being restrained. Anything else you like?” Misha asked, hopefully.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know, Master,” Jensen replied, with a shake of his head.

“That’s okay, we have plenty of time to figure these things out,” Misha said confidently patting Jensen’s thigh.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall, before he said - “Time’s up here. How about we go back to my place?”

Jensen nodded, and he hoped he didn’t come across as being too eager with the gesture. Misha didn’t seem to notice nor remark upon it; he was all too busy getting dressed. Jensen followed suit, before he followed obediently at Misha’s heels when the other man left the room. Misha didn’t even need to ask Jensen to follow him, Jensen immediately fell into step behind him, head bowed and refusing to look at anyone else other than Misha. This, Misha certainly noticed, and he grinned, laughed even. He leant in and patted Jensen’s shoulder and kissed him openly in front of the other patrons of the club, clearly marking Jensen’s as his.

“This one’s mine, all mine,” Misha murmured proudly.

Jensen shuddered and stared at Misha adoringly. Misha nodded and led Jensen from the club proudly.

“First things first, we need to get you a collar,“ Misha said once they were outside. “Let everyone know that you’ve been claimed.”

“Yes, please,” Jensen said, enthusiastically and making Misha laugh again.

“Say, where do you work?” Misha suddenly asked, and Jensen blinked at the sudden change of conversation.

“Holden’s Insurance, in town,” Jensen replied, indicating the outline of a tall building just visible in the middle of town.

“No way. I’ve just started working there just this week,” Misha said, in surprise. “I had no idea that you worked there. Small world, isn’t it?”

Jensen could only nod, wondering to himself if Misha’s voice had been the one he’d heard quietly discussing the club while his back had been turned to the water cooler. He knew better than to ask, deciding he’d seem like a crazy stalker already if he voiced his suspicions aloud. Besides, he decided to leave the lucky coincidences in the hands of the Fates themselves. It seemed to him as though they were meant to meet, as though Misha was meant to claim Jensen right from the very start of it all. He was complacent with that, and fell into step behind Misha easily, falling into his natural place as though he’d been there all along.

Misha, as it turned out, didn’t live far from the club itself and he also had a collar, which the slightly older man quickly snapped around Jensen's neck. Jensen kissed Misha, and felt Misha’s hands gentle upon his back, fingers reaching up to touch Jensen’s collar reverently.

They remained silent, before Misha began to order Jensen around, telling him what he wanted from the other man. Jensen did as he was asked without question, willingly giving himself to Misha and whatever he demanded. And so they spent the rest of the night making love, exploring each other’s capabilities and restrictions, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

~~~

Jensen awoke the next morning to find Misha already awake, bustling around the room and finding clean clothes. Misha was humming a gentle tune beneath his breath, plump lips pushed out into a gentle, luscious little pout.

“Morning, Master,” Jensen yawned, smiling behind his raised hand in amusement.

Misha laughed at him, before he said - “It’s full light, Jen, you don’t have to call me Master now. It’s Misha or nothing. I’m only Master to you at night time.”

“Oh,” Jensen replied, with a snort. “Morning, Misha.”

“There, that’s better,” Misha replied, with a grin. “And a good morning to you, Jensen.”

Jensen couldn’t help but grin back at the other man, glad to find that in broad daylight, Misha looked as gorgeous as he had in dim club lighting. He noticed how rich a blue his eyes were and how nice a smile the other man had. Misha caught Jensen’s admiring glances and gave back as many as he received. It wasn’t hard for him to do; after all, Jensen looked as good to him in the daylight as he had the night before at the club.

“I guess I’m gonna get kicked out, right?” Jensen sighed as he reluctantly stood from the bed.

“No, stay, Jen,” Misha said. “Let me cook you breakfast. We’ll work something out as to our schedule.”

“Schedule? Oh you mean, for attending the club, right?” Jensen asked, with a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you want to do it again.”

“With you? Of course? I claimed you didn’t I? That means you belong to me and no one else,” Misha said, airily. “It also means I’m not interested in getting another sub.”

Jensen threw a gratefully amused glance over his shoulder at the other man, before he yawned again.

“First things first, I demand you join me in the shower,” Misha said, with a waggle of his eyebrows at Jensen.

“I thought you said we weren’t doing the whole Dom/sub thing during the day?” Jensen replied, with a laugh.

“That wasn’t the Master speaking, Jen,” Misha said, smile dimming into one of hope. “That was me, hoping to get to know you a little better.”

“Ah,” Jensen said, knowingly. “So you think we have a thing, right?”

“We definitely have a thing,” Misha confirmed. “Truth is, I like you. More than just a Master to his slave. I think we really have something between us.”

“Yeah, so do I,” Jensen replied. “I was hoping I wasn’t the only one feeling that last night.”

“You weren’t. So how about that shower?” Misha asked, as he closed the distance between them and trailed a hand down Jensen’s naked back. “After all, it is Saturday. We have all day to get to know each other. Unless you have other plans that is.”

Jensen thought of his too lonely apartment and shook his head a little too quickly.

“No, I have no plans at all,” he said, with a rueful smile.

Misha smiled at Jensen, before he nodded in satisfaction.

“Fine. Shower, then breakfast?” he asked, hopefully.

Jensen nodded, before following Misha into the bathroom. He had a good feeling about this, that he and Misha would be together for a long time to come, and not just as a Dom/sub pairing either. He smiled to himself more than at Misha, thinking that if only their colleagues in the office could see them now and knew what was blossoming between them. Jensen couldn‘t help but feel a sense of hope for their future together, brain soon washed clean as soon as Misha‘s lips attached themselves to his, the other man‘s capable hands washing Jensen's skin clean of sweat and cum.

Jensen relaxed, loving the way that Misha’s long fingers seemed to instinctively know just where to touch, exploring Jensen’s body, before Jensen returned the favor, exploring the planes of Misha’s body gently. They stayed too long in the shower, content to remain there until pruned skin forced them from beneath the constant flow of water. They laughed as they towelled each other dry, and dressed in fresh clothing, before Misha took Jensen down to his well stocked and extremely spacious kitchen.

Jensen soon found out that Misha was an excellent cook, serving up scrambled eggs and bacon just the way Jensen liked them, leading the green eyed man to wonder if there was anything Misha couldn’t do. He decided he didn’t want to know, content with his already gathered knowledge that Misha seemed to be good at everything, but in a quiet, modest way.

Jensen settled back in his seat, enjoying his food and his freshly brewed coffee, the company of Misha a gentle, charming presence beside him. He knew that he could quickly get used to this lifestyle, a lifestyle that was only chanced upon through a nervous first visit to a Dom/sub club at the edge of town. If given the chance to do it all again, Jensen knew he wouldn’t change a thing, safe in the knowledge that Misha thought the same.

~fini~


End file.
